


Birthday Cake

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets two surprises for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

John moaned as took another bite of the delicious Black Forest Cake, his mate, Peter bought him for his birthday. It had been so long since he had anything as sinful and sugary without Stiles yelling at him. The Sheriff knew he shouldn't be having it but he was a very healthy forty-five year old who was allowed to cheat on a diet that John didn't really need to be on once in awhile. So he was allowed to enjoy his treat especially since Peter had brought the cake to the police station and Stiles was in school.

Which meant his son wasn't there too scold him or lecture him about the benefits of a healthy diet. As he continued loudly relish his cake, Peter shifted in his chair. The only time he had heard such noises from John was in the bedroom. It made him want to lock the door to the Sheriff's office and take his mate right there and then. But he tried to control his urges for John's sake. Unfortunately, his control was beginning to slip as John let out another moan of ecstasy.

As the Sheriff continued to eat his cake, Peter got up from his chair and went to lock the office door. Once he sure no one could open it, the werewolf stalked over to his mate and plucked the plate with the cake on it out of John's hand; placing it on a bookshelf Leering, Peter said, “I have another present for you.”

With that the werewolf proceeded to ravish his mate; horrifying everyone who happened to working at the police station that day.


End file.
